Ghost Whisperer: Season 6
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: My version of Season 6 of Ghost Whisperer. Melinda deals with a new evil that threatens her and her family. READ MORE INSIDE for whole season storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am starting my own Season 6 of Ghost Whisperer. Each Episode will be 11 to 13 Chapters long. And I will write a FULL Season of Episodes. :) I hope you all will LOVE this, as much as I loved writing it. **

**Ghost Whisperer: Season 6**

**PLOT: ****This season, Melinda & Jim's romance heats up and takes many unexpected twists and turns. With Eli moving on with his childhood sweetheart Casey, Avery Grant steps in full time to help Melinda with the spirits. Jim continues his success as a intern/doctor at Rockland Memorial Hospital and his future there lies in his hands when he takes a very important test. Delia is still running her own mortgage company and gets an unexpected proposal. Ned is still in college and still is the book of changes protector. Ever since defeating the shadows Aiden has been having nightmares that just may be tied to a new evil. Meanwhile a new evil haunts Melinda and her family and friends putting everyone in danger.**


	2. 601 Anniversary Presence Chapter 1

**It.'s here fans. Here is the Season Premiere of my Season 6 of Ghost Whisperer.**

**6.01 "Anniversary Presence"**

**Plot: **Jim and Melinda go on a romantic getaway to celebrate their 10 years of marriage but during their getaway Melinda encounters a nasty ghost who will stop at nothing to get revenge. Meanwhile, Delia and Ned both deal with a traumatized Aiden.

**6.01 "Anniversary Presence"****  
>Written By: GhostWhispererFan6<strong>

_Previously On Ghost Whisperer:_

"Cassidy" Aiden called as he stood in the sqaure as Jim, Delia, Ned and Eli looked at him.

"What" Cassidy appeared to Aiden.

"We're gonna turn night into day...Take my hand" Aiden held out his hand to Cassidy.

Shinies started to light up the whole square of Grandview as a crowd started watching.

Inside Same As It Never Was, The Shadows surround Melinda as they try to fight off the shadows. Melinda falls to the ground as the shadows disappear.

"I should of never doubted that" Jim said.

Melinda looked back at Aiden who was sitting on his bed. "I meant what I said you know. Your my hero".

"Just like you are mom. Every day" Aiden said.

_**Now Season 6**_

The sun shined on the bright red car as it traveled down a deserted road. 4 months have passed since the shinies and shadows showdown.

"Doesn't seem that long does it" Melinda asked as she stared at her husband of 10 years.

"No it doesn't" Jim said as his eyes were focused on the road.

"So tell me about this place you are taking me too" Melinda asked.

"Well it's a timeshare. It has a private lake and it could be our vacation home if you like it" Jim said.

Melinda looked at Jim "Are you serious" she asked.

Jim nodded "Yeah. I already ran the numbers and we can afford it" he said.

Melinda smiled "You are too good to me".

"Well we both deserve it after all we been through these past few months" Jim said.

Melinda rolled her eyes "Hey absolutely no ghost talk or evil spirits. We have 3 days and 2 nights out here and I just want this to be us".

"Alright" Jim nodded as he kept his glued on the road.

Melinda stared at her husband. She wanted his attention for just a minute. She bit her lip thinking if she should do what she was about to do. "Plus you know we won't have much time for ghost talk anyway. We're gonna be busy. We're go swimming in the lake, play some..." Melinda put her hands on her dress and pulled it up a bit "Hooky" she winked.

Jim eyes widen and he quickly looked at his wife and easily became distracted making the car swerve on the road. "Whoa" Jim quickly got his truck under control.

Melinda giggled.

"Not funny" Jim smirked

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Melinda rested her head on her husband's shoulder "It's just I miss you and it's been a while since we..."

"Had sex" they both said in unison. They both chuckled.

"Yeah. Ever since the shadows been gone we been having to share our bed because Aiden has nightmares about them and other things" Melinda said.

"He'll be ok babe. You heard what Eli said before he left, he just needs to think good things" Jim said as he pulled up to a nice cabin.

Melinda quickly sat up "Is this it" she stared at the house in awe.

"Yep" Jim nodded and shut off the car.

Later that night after exploring the house and settling in Jim & Melinda both laid in bed with the bed sheet covering both of their bodies as they were cuddled up next to each other. "I've missed this" Melinda ran traces on her husband's chest.

Jim ran his fingers through Melinda's now messy hair "Me too".

Thunder roared outside startling Melinda. "It's only thunder babe" Jim put his arm around his wife.

Lightning striked across the sky. "And lightning" Melinda groaned. She buried her face in her husband's chest.

"Care for a little distraction" Jim asked his wife.

Melinda looked up at her husband "Like what" she asked.

Jim reached down and kissed his wife passionately on the lips. Jim made his way above Melinda as they made out.

"Oh that kind of distraction" she giggled. She put her arms around her husband.

Jim nodded and smirked.

"It is working" Melinda smiled and kissed him.

For the next several minutes they made out. Melinda soon forgot all about the storm happening outside. Suddenly all the lights went out in the bedroom. Jim and Melinda both stopped and looked around the room. Jim reached over and tried turning the lamp on but nothing happened. "Ugh" Jim climbed out of bed "Good thing we bought some candles" Jim went to their bag and took some out.

"Yeah" Melinda agreed.

Jim lit the candles up by a match. "Now where were we" he said as he got back in bed with his wife.

Melinda giggled "I think we were right about her" Melinda kissed her husband and got over him as they made out.

"Mmm" Jim eyes widen.

All the candles blew out and the couple both felt a chill in the room. Melinda looked around the room.

"Cheater Cheater" a woman's voice echoed through the room repeatedly.

Melinda gulped.

Jim could tell by the look on her face that there was a ghost here with them but he just wanted to be sure. "We're not alone are we" he asked his wife.

Melinda looked at her husband "No we're not" she said. Melinda looked around the room but seen nothing.

"Cheater, Cheater" echoed through the room again

**OPENING CREDITS**


	3. 601 Anniversary Presence Chapter 2

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you all love this so far. Chapter 2 is focused on Jim and Melinda. It also focuses on Delia, Ned and Aiden as well. Let me know what you all think.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: 6.01 "Anniversary Presence"**

Melinda walked into the bedroom after checking out the whole house. "I sense nothing now. I can't find anything" she took of her robe and got into bed.

"Weird. Are you sure you couldn't sense anything" Jim asked.

"Yeah" Melinda laid down and cuddled close to Jim resting her head on his chest. "You know what let's forget about this for tonight. I'll worry about this tomorrow".

The married couple laid there for a few minutes. "Well until then" Jim kissed his wife hard on the lips crashing his lips on hers.

Melinda giggled as Jim got over her as they made out "Your not tired yet are you" she asked as she kissed him back.

"Nope. I get you to myself all weekend. I'm cherishing and taking advantage of every minute" Jim kissed her.

Melinda smiled "Can't complain there" she kissed him back and put her arms around her husband.

Jim pulled the covers over them both as they made out.

Sunshined over Grandview the following day. Delia Banks stood in the kitchen making pancakes. Her son Ned Banks walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Hey good morning" Delia greeted her son as she flipped the pancakes.

"Morning" Ned mumbled as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"Aiden had a nightmare last night didn't he" Delia asked her son. Aiden was staying with Delia while Jim and Melinda celebrated their anniversary.

Ned nodded "Yep. He came running into my room freaking out" Ned sipped his hot coffee.

"Has he said anything about his nightmares" Delia asked.

"Nope" Ned sat down at the table.

Delia sighed. She hated seeing her god son being traumatized by nightmares. "Melinda says he won't talk about them at all".

"To me he's scared to say something" Ned shrugged his shoulder. "Melinda thinks it could be something that just scared him and now he's having nightmares, you know like something not paranormal" Ned took a drink of his coffee.

"You think a ghost or something has something to do with it, don't you" Delia shut off the griddle and started putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Melinda says there isn't but I think otherwise" Ned got up and walked over to the counter where his mother was "All this started right after the shadows were taken care of it. It's just too obvious" Ned exhaled "I don't think they are nightmares or even dreams" he added.

Delia looked at her son. "What do you mean" she had the concerned and worried look on her face.

"Maybe they are not nightmares. Maybe he's having visions in his sleep" Ned said.

"Visions? Is it possible for him to have visions when he's sleeping and actually remember it" Delia asked.

Ned shrugged his shoulders "I guess anything is possible". Ned looked at his mother "It's weird though. Aiden never used to remember his visions, Melinda always did, how can he remember them now" Ned curiously asked.

"This is just gets more and more confusing" Delia sighed as she fixed her plate. Ned fixed his plate. "What does Jim think about this" Delia asked.

Ned put some food on his plate "When we played ball the other day, Jim bought it up and he doesn't know what to think anymore. At first he thought it was normal than he thought it was paranormal".

"What does Avery think" Delia curiously asked. She knew that Ned had been spending more time with his anthropology occuly professor Avery Grant about all this about all this and the Book Of Changes.

"She thinks there is something supernatural behind his nightmares" Ned responded.

Ned looked up at Delia with a worried look on his face. He looked back down at his plate and ate a piece of bacon.

"What" Delia asked worriedly.

Ned took a deep breath "A new page appeared in the Book Of Changes last night. It's latin as usual. I'm meeting Professor Grant at 11am and we're going to try to find out what it all means" he said.

"When you find out what it means, you call me and tell me" Delia ordered.

"Sure thing" Ned sat down at the table.

Delia could tell someone was standing in the hallway staring at her and Ned. She looked and seen it was Aiden. "Morning Aiden" Delia greeted Aiden.

"Morning" Aiden walked into the kitchen wearing his spongebob pajamas.

"Come on buddy" Ned got up and got a plate from the cupboard in the kitchen. Ned sat back at the table and fixed Aiden some breakfast.

Aiden walked over to the table and sat down "When will mom and dad be home" he asked. He had a hint of sadness in his voice.

Delia looked at Ned with a sad and concerned look on her face, she looked back at her godson. "Tomorrow night sweetie" Delia responded.

Aiden nodded "Ok" he poured syrup over the pancakes that Ned put in front of him. "What are we doing today" he looked at Ned.

"We are going to the zoo" Delia smiled.

Aiden looked at his aunt "Ok. What about Ned? Are you going?" Aiden looked at Ned.

"No buddy I can't. I have to go meet Professor Grant at school this morning but when I get done we'll go to the arcade and play some video games ok" Ned took a bite out of his pancakes.

"Mom doesn't like Pickwick's" Aiden said as he took a bite out of his pancakes.

Delia snickered "Sweetie, there are other arcades in town Aiden" Delia said.

"Ok" Aiden ate his breakfast.

Delia sat down at the table with her plate and they all sat there eating breakfast.

Delia picked up all the plates off the table 15 minutes later. "Why doesn't Melinda like Pickwick's" Delia asked as soon as Aiden left the room to change out of his pajamas and get dressed.

"I have no clue" Ned answered.

Delia turned on the faucet and started to wash the dishes "It's just weird that she hates Pickwicks".

"Well maybe it's haunted" Ned chuckled.

Delia rolled her eyes at her son's joke "Don't jinx it, please" she pleaded.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 3**


	4. 601 Anniversary Presence Chapter 3

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Author's Note:** OMG, you guys I am SO SORRY I have not updated in a long time. My apologies. Life got in the way these past few months and I just haven't found the time to update any of my stories on fan fiction. My classes at college are over for the semester so expect some updates. :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: 6.01 "Anniversary Presence" **

Melinda sat in the lounge chair on the porch with her laptop on her lap searching for the history on the cabin they were staying at. Melinda reached over on the table and picked up her coffee mug and took a sip of the hot java. "This stuff is really interesting" Melinda said as she heard Jim come out side.

"What is" Jim bent down and kissed his wife on the lips then sat in the other lounge chair and rubbed his eyes.

"The history of this place. Turns out a woman actually died in this house. She was locked in a cellar downstairs for days without no food and water" Melinda's eyes stayed focused on her laptop.

"Great" Jim chuckled "Why is it every place we go to is haunted" he said sarcastically.

Melinda chuckled "I know. That's the price you pay being married to a women who can talk to ghosts".

"It's been an amazing but wild 10 years" Jim said.

Melinda looked at him "Do you really mean that" she asked, slightly smiling, she bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from blushing.

Jim looked at his wife "I really couldn't have asked for anything better".

Melinda's heart melted hearing her husband talk like that. A tear formed in her eye. She quickly wiped it away "You always know just what to say" she chuckled.

Jim smiled. He reached over and kissed her "The next 10 years better be just as good" Jim said.

"Better be" Melinda agreed kissing him back.

The couple began to slowly kiss passionately. After a while, Melinda could suddenly feel something burning in her lap. She quickly picked up her laptop "OW Ow ow" she dropped her laptop on the ground feeling it burning on her hand. Melinda quickly got out of her seat and stood up.

"What's wr..." Jim started to ask but paused when her laptop started going into flames.

"Oh my god" Melinda looked around looking for a ghost.

Jim quickly ran in the house grabbing the fire extingusher and sprayed the small fire out.

"Alright show yourself" Melinda said loudly "That was a brand new Apple Laptop" Melinda groaned in frustration.

"Mel, don't worry about it. You have your files backed up right" Jim asked.

Melinda nodded "Yeah" she said.

Jim hugged her "You didn't get hurt did you" he voice was now filled with concern.

Melinda nodded "No" she hugged her husband. They both stayed in the embrace for a while. "We have neighbors" Melinda said when she seen an elderly lady around her 80's outside. The couple pulled out of the embrace and looked at the neighbor who was walking around watering her garden. "I'm gonna go talk to her and ask her some things" Melinda said.

Jim nodded "Ok be careful" he said.

Melinda took the scrunchie off her wrist as she walked over to the neighbor's house and put her long brunette locks in a ponytail. She glanced around the porch as she walked up the three steps to the porch, flowers were hanging everywhere on the porch.

"Can I help you" Melinda heard a woman ask.

Melinda turned around seeing an elderly woman sitting in a wooden rocking chair, sippping what appeared to be lemonade in a glass. "Hi. I'm Melinda" she chuckled softly, feeling a bit awkward. "My husband Jim and I are renting the cabin next door for the weekend. I heard you around here yearly, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about the cabin we are renting" Melinda tried not to sound weird.

"Oh please sit down dear" the elderly woman pointed to the rocking chair on the other side of the table she was sitting.

"Thank you" Melinda slightly nodded before walking to her chair and sitting down.

"Can I offer you a glass of lemonade" the woman asked.

"No. Thank you though" Melinda slightly smiled.

"Ok" the woman nodded. "I'm Ruth by the way" the old woman smiled. "So what can I help you with" Ruth asked.

Melinda took a deep breath "What were the previous owners like" she asked.

Ruth sipped at her lemonade before setting her glass down at the table "The last time this place was owned, rented was in" she paused trying to think of the year "2009" Ruth added.

Melinda nodded.

"Jaime and Kevin" Ruth sighed "They were such a lovely couple, they rented the cabin for two weeks to celebrate 5 years of marriage, when I met them they were so in love but not even after a few days being here, everything between them just went bad, I could hear them arguing constantly then after a while you never see Jaime, only Kevin" she told Melinda.

"Are saying that..." Melinda paused, she was shocked hearing all this "Kevin killed his own wife" she asked.

Ruth exhaled deeply "Nobody knows" she shrugged. "He was never arrested, never convicted. I remember one night I heard all this commotion, sirens and when I came outside they were wheeling Jaime outside in a body bag, Kevin looked devasted" she looked.

Melinda gulped hard at the lump forming in her throat after hearing what Ruth told her. "Maybe I will have some of that lemonade now" Melinda told Ruth as her throat dried up.

"Alright dear" Ruth said as she stood "Let me just go get you a glass" the elderly woman walked into the house as Melinda sat there.

Melinda nodded, she bit down on her lip as she knew this ghost was not gonna be easy to cross over.

Jim sat on the couch inside the cabin flipping through the channels of the television mounted on the wall. He groaned as the lights started flickering with the power soon blowing out. "Electricity sucks here" he sighed as he got up, he grabbed the flashlight on the kitchen counter as he went downstairs. He slowly crept down the stairs of the dark basement, he flashed the flashlight across the room, walking over to the fuse box. He opened the small door and began flipped the switches to see which one turned back on the power.

A female ghost appeared beside Jim. She wore a white gown covered in dirty spots, her wrists with marks on them that looked like she was being restraint to something. The ghost stared directly at Jim angrily.

Jim waved the flashlight around the room looking around, he could almost feel that he wasn't alone "Mel" he called out scanning the basement but didn't see anything. Jim went back to flipping the switches, finally figuring out which one the power was on as the lights in the basement came out. After not even a few seconds the lights blew out again. Jim groaned as he flipped the switch on the fuse boc, he suddenly felt his body freeze up as he felt a hot, tingling sensation go through his body as sparks flew out from the fuse box. Jim's body fell to the ground shaking from the shake.

The female ghost stood above Jim watching him shake and shortly after pass out from the shock with a smirk displayed across her face.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 4 :)**


	5. 601 Anniversary Presence Chapter 4

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**Author's Note: I'm so wired about all these reviews for Chapter 3. So thankful you are all still reading my Ghost Whisperer fics. Glad you love them because I love writing them for you all to read. Stick around for more because it's going to be a bumpy road through the rest of episode 1. **

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 4: 6.01 "Anniversary Presence"**

"Whoa" Melinda chuckled as she walked inside the house "The lady next door makes the sweetest cup of lemonade" she exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and walked over to the freezer and pushed the button for the water to come as she placed her glass under the where the water came out. Melinda looked at the open door to the basement and sighed when she realized Jim was probably downstairs. "You know the last time this place was rented was back in 2009 when a couple rented the place for their 5th anniversary" Melinda walked towards the stairs "Apparently the couple were fighting and after a while" she walked down the stairs "they never seen the girl again" she told Jim. Melinda glanced around the empty basement "They think the husband wha..." she froze as she rounded the corner in the basement and seen Jim laying on the floor unconcious, her glass slid from her hand shattering all over the floor. All the memories rushed back to the night he was shot. Melinda stood there staring at him for a second before coming back to reality. She ran over to him, getting on her knees "Jim, wake up" tears filled her eyes as she checked his neck for a pulse. She closed her eyes as she seen he had a pulse but it was weak. Melinda pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing 911.

"911, What's your emergency" the operator said.

"I found my husband unconcious in the basement, please hurry" Melinda pleading, sobbing. "I don't know how long he's been unconcious for".

"Ok miss, calm down. We have your exact cordinates and help is on the way" the operator told her. "Can you give us a clue on how he might have passed out" the operator asked.

"I don't know" Melinda cried. "He's in the basement of this cabin we are renting and there is nothing down here but a washing machine and a fuse box" she sighed.

"Ok miss, it's possible he's been shocked, unbutton his shirt and perform CPR, help will be there shortly".

"Shocked" Melinda asked, she was scared now more than ever. "Ok" Melinda laid her phone on the ground and unbuttoned his shirt, beginning to perform CPR. "Please, Jim. Please don't leave me" she cried. "Come on wake up" she began doing CPR a bit harder than the first time "wake up" she begged as tears streamed down her face.

The ghost Jaime appeared in front of Melinda. "Serves him right" she told Melinda.

Melinda looked up "Why the hell did you do this to him" she mumbled, continuing the CPR.

"They all cheat. You'll thank me later" Jaime disappeared.

Melinda heard people walking down the stairs as she did CPR. "Jim, please". She looked up at the EMT's "His pulse is weak" she told them.

The one paramedic nodded "Signs of possible shock" he looked at the fuse box. "Hook him up to an EKG machine, take blood pressure stat. Hurry" he told the other paramedics as the put Jim on the gurney and carried him upstairs.

"He's gonna be okay right" Melinda asked, wiping her tears.

The paramedic exhaled deeply "I'll be honest, sixty percent survive from being shocked but the other forty percent aren't so lucky" he told Melinda

Melinda nodded "Alright" she whispered, trying to hold her tears back.

"Do you wanna go with him" the paramedic asked.

"I do" Melinda sighed "But I would have no trasportation to back here when he's released. I guess I'll take my car" Melinda tried staying positive about this as she followed the paramedic upstairs.

"Why don't you go get in the car" Delia told Aiden as she locked up her office. She just had to make a short stop before they went to the Zoo to file some papers before she forgot about them. Delia pulled out her cell phone as it started vibrating in her pocket "Hey Mel, how's everything going" she asked with a smile.

Melinda exhaled sharply "Jim is in the hospital" she revealed.

"What" Delia exclaimed "Oh my god, is he ok" she asked concerned.

"I don't know" Melinda's voice was shakey. "He was shocked, the doctors are running all kinds of tests right now. They are even sending a nuerologist in" she sighed.

"Oh my god" Delia put her hands on her head, worrying for her friend. "Do you want me to come up there" she asked.

"No" Melinda told her "Just go on with your day, take Aiden to the zoo" she added. Melinda started crying again "What if he..." tears streaming down her face as she started to say but was interrupted by Delia.

"Don't you dare say that or even think that" Delia warned her. "This is Jim we are talking about, Melinda. He's strong, he's gonna wake up and everything is going to be fine" Delia told her, she was pretty positive that everything would be alright for her friend and that Jim would be okay.

Melinda took a deep breath "Okay" she nodded as she wiped her tears. "Don't tell Aiden what's going on, he doesn't need to know about this. I don't want him worrying" she told Delia.

"Ok I won't" Delia agreed. "Keep me updated" she added.

Melinda nodded "I will".

Delia hung up her phone, she looked at Aiden who was in the backseat of her SUV. "God please say Jim will be alright, for Mel and Aiden's sake" she mumbled looking up at the blue sky, she was never much of a religous person but right now she knew her friends and godson could use it.

"Ok so this inscription appeared in the book last night" Professor Avery Grant asked Ned as she walked out from behind her desk in her lecture room as she read the latin inscription in the Book Of Changes.

Ned nodded "Yeah" as he searched in the latin books for the meaning of the words.

"So you think this inscription right here is tying to Aiden's dreams or visions" Avery asked.

"Yeah, I do" Ned replied.

"Resurget, emitte spiritum devoratis omnia." she mumbled the latin inscription to herself. "Sounds like spirits will be released or something" Avery shook her head as she set the book on the table "I'm sorry about not having wi-fi, If I had known the university was shutting it down today I would of never arranged to meet here" she sighed.

"It's cool. Eli and I always used the book more than the net anyway" Ned told her. "Even than the book is no help because some of the words aren't the way the Book of Changes has them, you have make sense of em'" Ned shrugged.

"What do you mean" Avery asked.

"The book always says millions of things. When Aiden turned 5, Eli and I found the inscription Cum folia cadunt sic innocens. It came out When the leaves fall so innocent but it really meant When the leaves fall so will the innocent" Ned reached over to the book of changes and went to the page where it said that showing Avery.

Avery read the page "Weird" she exclaimed. She flipped to the page the recent latin inscription was on "Let me see that latin book for a second" she reached over taking the book from Ned and flipped through the pages, she glanced down at the inscription. "He will rise, swallowing them whole" Avery looked at Ned as she closed the latin book.

"Guess we know what that means now" Ned closed The Book of Changes.

Ned and Avery sat there in silence realizing there was a new malevolent spirit on the horizon.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 5**


	6. 601 Anniversary Presence Chapter 5

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**Author's Note: I wanna thank you all for commenting on my story, I'm glad you are all liking it and sticking around to see what happens. THANK YOU! Keep reviewing by the way, they make me write more and more ;)**

**This chapter is getting a bit more emotional as we see what Melinda is going through. PLUS, there is a character that is back and I think you will all be surprised at who it is.**

**A shout out to some of my reviewers**

**Skylar Owens - **Thanks so much for those kind words. I guess we can count that review as a fourth. Lol. I'm glad you love this fic. ENJOY Chapter 5.

**Gleek619** - Me too. I hope Jim will be okay too.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 5: 6.01 "Anniversary Presence"**

Melinda walked into the ladie's restroom, after waiting for 2 hours on some update on Jim, the doctor's still weren't saying much. She slipped her cell phone into her purse and stalled in front of the restroom sink, she glanced down before turning the water on and leaning down to splash water on her face, she didn't care that she was washing her make-up away, her make-up was pretty much messed up anyway as she was crying her eyes out anyway. She splashed the water over his face one more time before shutting the water off, Melinda stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe this happened, she couldn't help but feel like she was a curse because _everytime_ her and Jim went somewhere for their anniversary or just a simple date _something _always happened. "I'm bad luck" she mumbled. That was the only explanation she had to why bad things happened to Jim and Aiden and their friends.

"Melinda Gordon, please report to the nurse station in the east wing" Melinda's stomach twisted as she heard her name being called over the P.A. throughtout the hospital. Melinda grabbed a piece of paper towel and wiped her face off. She tossed the paper towel in the trash bin as she exited the bathroom. Melinda held onto the strap of her purse as she walked down the hall and turned the corner. She froze as she seen the doctor standing at the Nurse's station down the hall waiting for her, she couldn't go down there and talk to the doctor, she was afraid of hearing the worst from the doctor. Melinda glanced down at the ground as tears filled her eyes again "Please" she whispered. "Please be ok, Jim". Melinda wiped her eyes and started to walk down the hall again when she seen a familar face walking towards her "Mom" she mumbled.

Beth Gordon stared at her daughter as she walked over to her, she never seen her in so much pain before.

"What are you doing here" Melinda asked, wiping her tears away. "I told you I would be okay" she added.

"Your my daughter, Melinda. Did you actually think I would buy that "Don't worry. I'll be okay" line when you told me what happened" Beth arched her eye brow at her.

Melinda shrugged her shoulders "I guess not". Melinda stared past her mother looking at the doctor again. "I'm suppose to go see that doctor but I don't wanna know what he has to say. I'm scared, I can't lose him again" Melinda whimpered.

Beth shook her head "Your not going to" she told her daughter as she hugged her.

"We should of never came out here. We should of just celebrated with a nice dinner. None of this would of happened" Melinda cried.

"Stop. Right now" Beth ordered her daughter. She didn't want to see her daughter blaming herself for this. "This is not your fault. Going on this trip for your and Jim's anniversary did not cause this".

Why did she feel like that everything happens was her fault then, especially when it came to Jim, Aiden and their friends.

Beth pulled out of her daughter's embrace "Come on" she whispered as she wiped the tears from Melinda's eyes "Let's go see what the doctor says" Beth took her daughter's hand in hers as they both walked down to the nurse's station.

"Ms. Gordon" the doctor asked as he seen the two women approaching him.

Melinda nodded "Yeah that's me" she breathed in deepily before exhaling. She slightly tightened the grip on her mother's hand.

"I wish I had better news" the doctor sighed. "Your husband is in a coma. It appears he has some swelling from when he hit his head from the fall. There's no damage to any of his organs or arteries. No heart attack from the shock or stroke" the doctor said as he glanced down at Jim's file.

The words coma echoed in Melinda's head repeatedly. She bit her lip as she was going to ask the question she was fearing "He's not gonna die is he" she bit her lip. Melinda regretted even asking that question now, she didn't want to know the answer.

"It's all up to him now" the doctor told the two women.

Melinda nodded "Can I see Jim" she asked in a mere whisper.

The doctor nodded "Right across the hall" the doctor pointed to the room "Room 247".

"Why don't you go see him sweetie, I'm gonna ask the doctor a few questions" Beth told Melinda.

Melinda nodded and walked away, leaving the doctor and her mother standing there.

Beth looked at the doctor "I'm nurse, doctor so be honest with me" she sighed. "What are the chances of Jim waking up" Beth asked.

"I really don't know" the doctor sighed as he looked at the paper's in Jim's file. "My personal opinion would be 50/50 shot he has in making it" the doctor added.

Beth sighed heavily "How bad is the swelling" she asked.

"Give me 20 and then you can come down to radiology and I'll show the test results from the scan" the doctor recommended.

Beth nodded "Alright" she turned around and walked away. She froze in the doorway to Jim's room as she seen Melinda sitting in a chair beside Jim, her back facing towards the door.

Melinda looked up at the machine's connected to her husband, the steady beeping kept her mind at ease somewhat knowing that he was still there. She looked at her husband, his eyes closed, just laying there. "Jim, you need to wake up" Melinda finally broke the silence. "I can't lose you again" she whimpered, trying hard to hold back the tears that were already forming her eyes. "Aiden need's his daddy" she mumbled. Melinda laid her hand in Jim's hand "I need you. Please don't leave me" she stood up, leaning over and kissed Jim on the cheek "So open those eyes and come back to us please" she kissed him on the cheek again.

Beth leaned against the wall outside of Jim's room and wiped the tears away forming in her eyes as she listened to her daughter. It killed to see her daughter in so much pain, scared of losing her husband...again. Beth looked up at the ceiling "God, please let him wake up" she whispered, she was never one to be religious and do something like this but now she found it was needed. "Please. Don't take Jim away from my daughter" she did the sign of the cross. Beth exhaled deeply before walking into Jim's hospital room.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 6**


	7. Author's Note

Hey readers, I'm so sorry I have not updated in a long time. A lot has been going on in my life since I last posted. I lost my uncle (I found him), my grandmother is having an eye problem, Plus, I'm in college. I promise I will update soon, I hope you all will read when I do update.


End file.
